Don't Regret to be with Me
by Sera Lee
Summary: [REPOST FB] Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar (lagi?) ! Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk meredakan konflik yang terlalu sering ia ciptakan? Kyuhyun. Sungmin. GS. Ficlet! RnR?


Don't Regret to be With Me

KyuMin

Genre : Romance, drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer :

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik Tuhan YME yang bernaung dibawah agensi SMEnt sebagai member Super Junior. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan cast mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Sedangkan cerita ini adalah murni milik saya. Tolong hargai saya sebagai penulis dengan tidak memplagiat atau mengopas karya ini tanpa sepengetahuan saya.

Warning :

**Oneshot, AU, GENDERSWITCH, OOC, missed typo(s), less EYD,** **cerita pasaran!**

**No bashing! No flaming! ****Dis****like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dari mana saja kau?" Aku terkejut. Aku baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen pribadiku ini dan menyalakan lampu, tiba-tiba saja sosok Kyuhyun muncul tepat di samping streker dengan posisi bersandar ke dinding dan tangan bersekedap di dada. Bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke apartemenku?

"Kyu! Kau mengagetkanku!" ia mengubah posisinya dari bersandar kini menjadi menghadap padaku, sementara kedua tangannya masih ia sedekapkan di dada. Aku merasakan aura gelap darinya. Ia marah? Kali ini kenapa lagi?

"Aku bertanya, kemana saja kau?"

"Dari toko buku. Sejak siang aku di perpustakaan mengerjakan laporan bersama—"

"—kenapa harus bersama Donghae?" potong Kyuhyun. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Jangan bilang ia akan memulai pertengkaran lagi. Aku bosan, sungguh. Entah darimana Kyuhyun tahu aku pergi dengan Donghae.

"Tentu saja karena dia temanku. Lagi pula kami satu tim." Kyuhyun bergeming. Mungkin memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk kembali menyerangku. Aku memilih menjauh darinya, meletakkan tas ku sembarangan di meja dan menghempaskan diri di sofa.

"Huft!" aku menghembuskan nafas, lelah.

"Kau menolak pergi dengan tunanganmu dan pergi dengan temanmu. Ayolah, seberapa penting—"

"—kau bertanya seberapa penting tugasku?" aku memotong Kyuhyun. Jelas sekali olehku apa yang akan diucapkannya. Aku lelah dan ia mencari masalah, wajar aku terpancing emosi karenanya.

"Tentu saja lebih penting daripada kencan sembunyi-sembunyi denganmu!" marahku. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Aku melangkah pergi dari sofa menuju dapur. Aku butuh segelas air dingin untuk menurunkan suhu kepalaku.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menyusulku.

"Sejak awal kau tahu kalau ini konsekuensinya kan? Kenapa sekarang kau malah membencinya?" Aku berhenti di pintu dapur dan berbalik. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun, aku semakin emosi saja. Aku kembali mendekat padanya.

"Sejak awal katamu? Sejak awal aku menolak untuk menjalin hubungan lebih serius denganmu karena kau seorang tak bebas. Kehadiranku hanya kan membuat kau disorot media yang kau tak suka diberitakan macam-macam

"aku juga sudah memintamu, menghentikan hubungan ini sementara sampai kau benar-benar siap dengan konsekuensinya. Ingat! Kau yang tak siap dengan pertunangan ini karena kau sudah terkenal sekarang, bukan aku!"

"Dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku?" tanyanya dengan atmosfir berapi. Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia benar-benar marah. See, aku tak takut sama sekali. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika sangat marah begitu?

"Tentu saja! Gadis mana yang mau menjadi tunangan seseorang yang lebih mementingkan imagenya sepertimu? Kau bersikap seolah kau bukan seorang yang telah memiliki tunangan di luar dan bersikap seolah-oleh aku hanya milikmu di sini. Kau melarangku ini-itu. Tak membiarkanku bersama Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung dan siapapun! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku? Aku perempuan biasa Kyu. Bukan wonder woman!"

"Dan aku juga hanya laki-laki biasa, Min. Aku butuh pengertianmu!"

"Dan menurutmu aku tak butuh kau mengerti? Kau egois, Kyu!" aku mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun tertohok, kurasa. Aku memutar langkahku menuju kamar dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Kudengar Kyuhyun mengetok-ngetok pintu dari luar sambil bertaka-kata. Entah apa yang dikatakannya aku diam saja. Orang egois seperti Kyuhyun, hanya buang-buang energi meladeninya. Jika sudah begini, aku sendiri heran bagaimana dulu aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki macam Kyuhyun? Bahkan sampai bertunangan di usia muda, 20 tahun! Lucunya waktu itu kami bahkan baru berpacaran satu bulan. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa appa dan eomma menerima lamaran bocah yang jelas-jelas belum matang seperti Kyuhyun untuk menjadi pendamping hidup anak gadis satu-satunya milik mereka.

Tenggorokanku kering sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kalau aku menyimpan sekaleng minuman soda yang tadi kubeli ketika keluar kampus. Ketika hendak membukanya, bus datang sehingga aku menyimpannya di tas. Sialnya aku meninggalkan tas itu di luar. Karena lelah, akhirnya tanpa berganti baju aku menghempaskan diriku di ranjang dan tertidur.

…

Aku terbangun. Kulihat jam di nakas menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Ternyata aku benar-benar tertidur setelah bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun semalam. Aku bangkit dari ranjangku dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun? Kurasa dia sudah pulang lataran aku tak mengubrisnya.

Baru selangkah aku keluar dari kamar, aku melihat seseorang tertidur di sofa. Aku mendekat dan menunduk. Orang ini Kyuhyun, ternyata ia tak pulang. Aku sedikit tersentuh melihatnya. Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala dan egois, tapi sejak lama aku sudah menaruh hati padanya. Aku jadi ingat, meski sejak awal kami memang selalu penuh pertengkaran, aku akhirnya menerima lamaran Kyuhyun. Dan itu sudah berjalan satu tahun. Selama itu, yang kami lakukan ketika bertemu hanyalah bertengkar atau berdebat. Kencan kami selalu sembunyi-sembunyi atau makan bersama keluarga di rumahku atau Kyuhyun. Pertunangan kami juga tak banyak yang mengetahui. Itu semua karena status Kyuhyun di luar.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun memang terkenal di kota kami. Ia pemain drama musical yang kerap tampil di teater kota. Ia pernah beberapa kali tampil di panggung nasional juga pernah beradu peran dengan artis-artis yang cukup ternama. Sejak tampil bersama member SNSD beberapa waktu lalu, karir Kyuhyun melejit. Ia banyak mendapat tawaran musical skala besar. Ia bahkan sudah jarang sekali tampil di teater kota yang tak sebesar teater di Seoul. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Seoul untuk berlatih musical dan ketika pulang, ia akan banyak membuat masalah. Rata-rata kecemburuan tak beralasan pada Donghae, sepupunya sendiri atau pada siapapun bahkan seorang perempuan sekalipun!

Perihal kedekatanku dengan Donghae bukan tanpa sebab, kami mengambil kelas yang sama untuk mata kuliah ilmu lingkungan dan ternyata pembagian tim untuk tugas penelitian adalah bersadarkan absen, tentu saja aku sekelompok dengan ia yang namanya berada tepat di atas namaku di daftar absen. Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga masih kuliah, tapi mulai terbengkalai sejak ia lebih sering di Seoul daripada di sini. Mungkin ia merasa cukup dengan tallent acting dan suara emas miliknya yang telah membawa namanya hingga ke panggung di Seoul.

Melihat wajah tidur Kyuhyun membuatku melupakan fakta bahwa ia menyebalkan. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Aku sebenarnya mencintai orang ini, sungguh. Tapi ia terlalu menyebalkan. Aku sejujurnya juga sering cemburu padanya yang banyak memposting foto-foto bersama lawan mainnya di musical. Sangat menyebalkan ketika ia membiarkan berita tentang kedekatannya dengan perempuan-perempuan itu, tapi malah tak pernah memposting satu fotopun denganku. Di luar, dia seperti tidak mengenalku. Wajar kadang aku merasa tak dianggap. Tapi ketika ia kembali, ia terlalu egois untuk memonopoliku, tak peduli kalau aku tak hanya punya dia dalam hidupku. Menyebalkan bukan?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali ke kamar dan mengambil selimut di lemari untuk menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Ia tak tahan dingin, setahuku. Setelahnya aku ke dapur untuk minum. Meski sempat tertidur, ternyata aku masih haus. Sebelum tidur, kusempatkan lagi untuk mendekati Kyuhyun yang tertidur di sofa.

"Semoga ketika kita bangun besok, masalahnya sudah selesai. Okay?" bisikku di telinga Kyuhyun. Aku kemudian mengelus pipinya yang sekarang tambak lebih berisi, ia menggeliat sebentar namun tak terbangun. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Aku kembali ke kamar setelah mematikan lampu.

…

TOK TOK TOK

"Min, kau tak ada kuliah pagi?"

TOK TOK TOK

"Min…"

Aku menggeliat, melirik jam di nakas yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Pintuku masih saja diketuk dari luar. Kyuhyun sudah bangun rupanya. Aku lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku sudah bangun, ada kuliah pagi ini" kataku ketika sampai di dekat pintu. Aku tak membukanya, sengaja. Aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu. Badanku terasa lengket lataran semalam aku langsung tidur tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu.

Ketika aku selesai mandi, aku tak mendengar suara lagi di luar? Apa Kyuhyun sudah pergi?

CKLEK

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan kamarku dengan segelas susu ditangannya, membuatku terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" tanyaku tergagap.

"Menunggumu keluar" jawabnya. Penampilan Kyuhyun masih sama seperti semalam, itu artinya ia memang tak pulang sejak tadi. Melihat wajahnya, aku tahu ia sudah menelan masalah yang semalam ia ciptakan.

"Untukmu" katanya sambil menyodorkan segelas susu yang tadi dipegangnya ketika aku hendak berlalu ke dapur. Dia membuatkanku segelas susu? Astaga! Aku tersentuh! Kyuhyun tidak romantis dan aku memang tak terlalu suka hal-hal yang terlalu romantis. Tapi hal-hal kecil seperti ini kadang membuatku meleleh.

"Harusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot." Aku mengambil susu itu dan meminumnya.

"Kau sudah minum?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng. Aku tersenyum.

"Duduklah, aku kan membuatkan minuman untukmu dan sarapan untuk kita." Kataku, Kyuhyun masih berdiri, pandangannya sulit diartikan. Kurasa ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi karena ia tak kunjung bicara, aku memutuskan untuk beranjak ke dapur.

"Min" panggilnya ketika aku mulai mengambil peralatan masak.

"Hmm?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu ketika senggang. Makanya aku selalu marah jika kau pergi dengan orang lain." Aku Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku karena telah menjadi egois selama ini." ia berkata lagi. Aku kembali tersentuh. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutnya.

"Jangan pernah katakan kau menyesal karena bersamaku. Itu membuatku seperti tidak pantas. Itu membuatku sedikit sedih." ujarnya lagi. Aku berbalik, Kyuhyun mentapku sendu. Tiba-tiba ia terlihat begitu melankolis. Akhirnya aku mendekat untuk memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku terkesan terburu-buru ketika melamarmu. Tapi itu bukan tanpa alasan. Aku ingin hubungan ini pasti, bukan hanya persinggahan sementara."

"Aku mengerti" jawabku di balik punggungnya. Untuk memeluk Kyuhyun, aku bahkan harus sedikit menjinjit untuk menyetarakan tinggiku dengannya. Akhirnya ia menurunkan tanganku, membuat wajahku kini menempel di dadanya.

"Aku akan mencoba merubah banyak hal agar kau tak menyesal karena telah bersamaku" Aku mengangguk di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caramu masuk kemari?" tanyaku setelah cukup lama kami berdiam.

"Aku pernah melihatmu membukanya" jawabnya. Kupastikan besok aku akan mengganti password apartemen ini. Meski sudah damai untuk saat ini, akan bahaya jika suatu saat Kyuhyun mengamuk lalu merusak apartemenku.

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi setelahnya. Aku mendongak karena merasakan nafas Kyuhyun mendekat, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku jadi gugup dan menahannya. Sepertinya sekarang aku mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu aku tak suka—"

CHUP~~

"Ya!" Aku langsung melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun dan mengusap kasar bibirku. Untung hanya kecupan, aku sejak awal melolak keras dicium oleh Kyuhyun. Tak ingin bibirku yang masih 'perawan' tersentuh bibir laki-laki yang belum pasti jadi suamiku. Okay, anggap aku berlebihan karena sekarang Kyuhyun tunanganku. Tapi… tetap saja!

"Haaahahahahaa" Kyuhyun tertawa-tawa sekarang lataran telah mencuri kecup bibirku. Ia berjalan mundur menuju ruang tengah untuk menghindariku yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Kuharap ia tak melupakan lantai dapur yang lebih tinggi sejengkal dari ruang tengah.

"Kyu, awas ja—"

BUGH

"—KYUHYUN!" kulihat ia meringis. Sepertinya bokongnya jatuh terlebih dahulu. Aku mendekat sambil mengomel.

"Sudah kubilang kan , awas ja—YAA!" Kyuhyun menarikku, membuatku jatuh diatas tubuhnya.

"O-ow! Kupikir ini—" Kyuhyun membalik posisi kami dengan cepat. Setelahnya ia merunduk dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…mencium keningku dengan penuh perasaaan selama beberapa detik. Aku lega dan perasaanku menjadi hangat. Padahal tadi aku berpikir…

"Kau tak berpikir aku akan berbuat macam-macam kan?" tanyanya setelah membawaku kembali duduk di lantai. Aku kembali memeluknya. Menyesal dan malu sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tadi. Ia hanya mengusap lembut punggungku. Jika sedamai ini, rasanya aku ingin melupakan tugas laporan dan penelitian bersama Donghae, atau makalah yang akan ditagih Ahn seonsaengnim siang nanti. Juga janjiku untuk menemani Eunhyuk ke super market nanti sore.

Bolehkah aku tidak kemanapun demi bersama Kyuhyun sepanjang hari ini?

.

.

.

.

END

Hahaahahahahah xD kok aku jadi sedikit… *tralalatrilili*

Okay, kali ini aku bercerita dalam rentang waktu yang singkat nggak kaya sebelum-sebelumnya yang ceritanya ampe bertahun-tahun -_- Hak hak :D

Oh iya, ff ini sebelumnya sudah aku post akun fb **Lee Minn Kyu**. Di akun itu aku join sama dua orang lainnya yaitu lee minnkyu dan devangel. Buat yang kelewatan baca note di akun minnkyu, sekali lagi aku ingetin kelanjutan ff karya **lee minnkyu** yang judulnya **About Our Memories** dilanjutin di fb itu.

Yasudah, terima kasih sudah baca ^^

REVIEW JUSEYO~


End file.
